That's scaring
by auraluna7
Summary: A one shot humor fic... haruka needs to learn to stop pranking Michiru...you think she'll succed? Halloween Fic!


Disclaimer : I don't own any related character to sailor Moon and neither any right over the movies i'm going to emulate.

Halloween is my fave time of the year it's cold and windy enough to cuddle

I hope you like this silly little fic. Read and review!!

That's scaring

By auraluna7

Haruka and Michiru were walking out of the movie theater, the tall blode smiling, the small girl hung of her arm looking between annoyed and amused. "You are a menace Haruka Tenoh don't you dare to smile!"

"Oh come on Michi, I'm sorry"

The small girl pinched her arm half smiling. "You are not sorry Ruka, you're so mean, you know how much I get scared with this movies and... you take advantage! " The blue eyed girl blushed reminding.

"Ok ok but admit it was funny to see you jump and throw your soda!" Haruka start laughing again, they had been watching a japanese horror movie in a Halloween festival and in a particular scary scene while Michiru was terrified she had pressed her hand on the aqua beauty thigh causing her to spill all the soda and scream much for the small girl's embarrasment.

Michiru rolled her eyes, she was not really upset but she had been very scared. "Ruka...you promise not to scare me anymore every halloween is the same...you know this movies get to me"

"I do, but you love them! You insisted on coming to see this one."

" I like them, they scare the hell out of me but I like them besides... they gimme an excuse to hug you..."

"You don't need an excuse babe" The smaller girl smiled as the blonde one leaned to kiss her on the lips. The hot couple break their kiss after a moment, Michiru smiled.

"Fine I forgive you for scaring me"

"I wouldn't expect less frommy beautiful merciful girl, I'll go get the car, waiy here ok?"

"Uhu" Michiru stood on the side walk, her elegant trenchcoat rocked by the fall wind. She was about to light a smoke when her mobile phone rang. The cover said _private number_, wondering who could be she picked up. " Hello?" No one answered, Michiru wasn't a fan of cellphones the reception was not always clear. "Who is this?"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Michiru raised her eyebrows surprised the voice behind the phone was creepy and scary the long moan kept going for a few secs.

"Hello? Who is this?" Michiru was getting a bit scared and her voice was shaky... it was horribly scary just like that horror movie... wait ...just like it! "Haruka! Is it you?" A soft laugh was heard on the other side of the line and Michiru smirked. "You lil son of a ...!!" Michiru hung off angry...

A few secs later Haruka's sports car was in front of her, the blonde came out to meet her and opened her the door. Michiru raised an eyebrow as Haruka smiled at her sweetly. The blonde tried to say something in her defense but Michiru raised her hand demanding silence as she entered the car...

After a few minutes Haruka spoke. "Michi?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?" she said in a childish voice. Michiru looked at her with cold eyes and then look again to the front not speaking. "Princess... it was a joke"

"It was not funny"

"Course it..." Haruka closed her mouth realizing she was about to make it worse... she had to fight the impulse of messing with Michiru...oww but it was so hard! "You love me Michi?"

After taking a few secs on porpoise the beauty talked. "yes"

"Then you'll forgive me right?" As she speaked they arrived to their front door and Michiru walked out of the car slamming the door. The blonde followed her quickly. "is that a yes princess?"

Michiru made a half smile it was hard to be mad with Haruka when she was so damn adorable but at least she had to play tough to get in revenge. "Fine I forgive you, the couch would be enough punishment anyway"

"WHAT! " Haruka make a pout , and hugged her girlfriend from behind. "It was a mini mini joke Michi...come on..."

The aqua haired beauty smiled for a sec but then put a serious face again. "Nah ah...it was a horrible joke ...you scared me"

Haruka saw the small smile and let the small girl go. "Fine fine I'll sleep in the couch, but I warn you: if late at night you start to think about that creepy little boy dragging all the way to the bed I won't be there, remember when we saw Ringu? You dreamed about that girl for a week...what was her name? Samantha no? Creepy... you remember her right?"

Michiru looked at Haruka frightened, course she remembered. "Well... I ..." Ouch! This plan was not working she didn't wanted to sleep alone! She just wanted revenge! "I... "

"You what babe?" Haruka half smiled evily, she loved the way Michiru played hard to get.

"I could let you sleep in our bed if you appologize" Michiru turned her back to the blonde.

Haruka smiled cause she knew she had the edge...Course pressing her luck would be dumb she loved Michiru. "I could do that." She hugged the girl from behind again and kiss her neck softly. "Would you forgive me Michi?"

"Ok fine" Michiru smiled as her girl kissed her once more... "Ruka?"

"mmh?"

"Whisper something romantic to my ear"

Haruka smiled childishly she had to resist it...she must ...oh she just couldn't!!! "Wokay..." She placed her lips close to Michi's ear... "7 days!" she said in a creepy voice... "hahaha"

"HARUKA!!!"

"I'm soooooory babe... I couldn't help it!!! Ouch! Don't slap me!"

-----------------------o-------------------o------------------

(_The next day...)_

"Halloween is a joke for you Haruka so I'm going to be the grownup here and I'm going to forgive you for being an ass yesterday so we besides i won't let you scare me again ... I'm too smart for your stupid jokes babe you are not smart enough to make me get really scared"

"You think?"

"I know for sure..."

Haruka smiled, breakfast was delicious and Michiru was in such a good mood maybe she shouldn't do that thing... oh but she went to so much trouble finding the right time... and she was daring her ...right? "I love you Michiru"

"I love you too" The smaller girl smiled and sat across the table to have a peaceful meal.

After that Haruka stood up and kiss her. "I'll be working in the garage if you need anything babe"

"Ok"

After an hour or so while Michiru was in the studio painting she heard a loud loud noise on the back of the house. She went outside but everything seemed in order...

"Ruka?" No answer... "Ruka?" Michiru entered the garage everything seemed in order but it looked empty and the lights were off... she walked to the back but it was a bit dark, she placed her hand on the wall looking for the lighswitch ...it was wet... "eeww what's AAAHHHHH!!!" Michiru's hand was covered in blood and so was the floor and the wall...

Michiru went so pale she thought she'll faint. "Haruka!!! Haruka!!!" Her breath was heavy.

On the corner Haruka realized she has gone to far Michiru looked about to have stroke her intention was to scared her not to kill Mchiru, she was dressed in a dark cloth not to get discovered but she forgot, she just walked and stand on Michiru's back and tried to hug her so the smaller girl would calm down.

"AAAAAHHHHH! " Michiru felt the strange touch trying to hug her and she reacted the best way a girl should, she stick her elbow rigth on her agressor's stomach and as the dark figure bend with pain she punched his jaw knocking her agressor out. To top it in her desperation Michiru kicked the dark figure on the ribs hard a couple of times. "Where's Haruka? God damned bastard! Where's my wife! "

"mmmgghh"

"What? " Michiru took the ski mask off and her eyes went wide as plates. "HARUKA?? HARUKA?!!! ... HARUKA TENOH YOU ... YOU ARE SO STUPID!!!"

Haruka touched her jaw she was almost sure it was broken " inou"

"What?"

Haruka's expression was painful she couldn't even talk. "Isaidiknow"

"Oh..." Michiru tried hard not to smile. "does it hurt babe?"

"uhuuuu"

"Good" she smirked. "If you scare me like this again I'll keep kicking you without a mask"

"oooww"

--------------o-----------------o---------------

Michiru placed a disturbing looking shake in front of a very bad humored blonde...

"Come on Ruka you have to eat some protein..."

"that thing tastes like crap"

"well it's not my fault your jaw is broken... "

Haruka gave her dirty look but zipped, after all she was hungry. "last time i prank you"

"I thought you'll never learn sweety, besides those pranks are rude , the real terror is a pshicologic responde to the unknown orr a confrontation to our real fears, if Iwanted to scare you I won't need fake blood or stupid phone calls"

"Right..that's why you almost had a stroke"

"I mean it...wanna see?"

"You think you can scare me right now Michi? What you're going to do? threat to send me to the couch?"

"Oh no... you're in bed rest anyways"

Haruka sweatdropped, Michir smiled evily. "So?"

"There's nothing you can do right now that would scare me anyways you're too nice sweety"

Michiru nodded but walked to the counter where her purse laid. She took something in her silky hand and walked back to Haruka. She placed a small pink note in front of her.

Haruka grinned and made a small (by the way painful small smile) "what's this babe?"

"Booo. Open it"

Haruka opened the note... and went pale.

"you read it well : 1500 dollars ... i spend them taking out the blood of my nails, my hair and i treat my face after all the stress produces wrinkles..."

"NOOOOOOOO"

Michiru sat down and zipped her tea smiling. "see babe?...that's scaring..."

Haruka pouting and with shiny teary eyes looked at her wife "It is a joke right?"

"haha ... No those are for april fool Ruka...oh by the way... Happy Halloween!!"

( don't scare people girls! It can blow back on you!! Happy Halloween Boooooo!!! _So you liked it babe?)_


End file.
